Crash Team Racing
Crash Team Racing Theme Crash Team Racing was the first racing game to feature Crash Bandicoot, released on the Playstation in 1999 and the 4th installment to the series, as well as the last to be developed by Naughty Dog. Crash Team Racing became a 'Greatest Hits' title in 2000 in the US, a 'Playstation, The Best' title in 2000 in Japan and a 'Platinum' title in Europe and the overall PAL region late 2000. For the Japanese localization, the game was renamed Crash Bandicoot Racing. Crash Team Racing is now available in the Playstation Store for the PlayStation 3, Playstation Vita and PlayStation Portable. Story Crash and his friends are preparing to enter a kart racing tournament. Unfortunately, an extraterrestrial named Nitros Oxide travels to Earth to compete. He claims to be the fastest racer in the entire galaxy, who travels the stars looking for creatures to test his skill. So, Oxide challenges them to a race that he calls "Survival Of The Fastest" and explains the rules: Oxide races against the best racer on Earth. If Earth's driver wins, Oxide promises to leave Earth alone (which he calls a miserable little rock). But if Oxide wins, he promises to turn the entire globe into a concrete parking lot and make Earth's inhabitants his slaves forever. To race Oxide Earth's Racer needs to prove their worth by collecting all 16 Trophies (4 at a time) and then race and beat Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe and Pinstripe Potoroo to earn 4 Boss Keys. Finally, when Earth's Racer has accomplished this task, Oxide challenges the driver to the race for the planet. Earth's racer is victorious, but although Oxide says that he would leave Earth alone, he declares that Earth's racer can never claim they're the fastest unless they collect all the Relics, and race Oxide again. After collecting the 20 CTR Tokens and winning the 5 Gems; the player confronts Oxide again with all 18 Time Relics, and this time they race for the title. Earth's Racer is the winner and is declared the fastest. Oxide admits defeat like a sore loser and finally leaves Earth for good; heading home to Gasmoxia, never to return. Racing Games CTR Adventure *CTR Adventure is the single player portion of the game. First, players must choose one of the eight starting racers including: Crash Bandicoot, Dr. Neo Cortex, Tiny Tiger, Coco Bandicoot, Dr. N. Gin, Dingodile, Polar and Pura. Then players must race through all events and win to unlock the final event against Nitros Oxide. Players can earn a variety of awards to unlock new content for racing and show off their times to friends. The different awards are: ;Racing Trophies *Trophies are obtained by finishing in 1st place in a trophy race. Collect all four trophies in each area to open up the boss for that area. After gaining a trophy from one race, another one will open (with exception of starting with 2 open when you first enter an area). ;Boss Keys *Boss races are unlocked after obtaining all 4 trophies in 1 area. Boss Keys are obtained by beating the racing the Boss of each area. The player must beat the 4 Bosses (Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe and Pinstripe Potoroo) and collect their keys in order to race Nitros Oxide. ;Relics *Relic races are unlocked after beating the area boss. Relics are obtained by scoring the lowest elapsed time in a solo relic race by smashing Time Crates. These Time Crates freeze the clock for the amount of seconds shown on the box (1, 2 or 3 seconds). If the player manages to break all the Time Crates, a "Perfect" bonus is awarded, which decreases the final time by 10 seconds. *There are 3 types of relics: Sapphire, Gold and Platinum. Sapphire is the easiest to obtain; Platinum which is the hardest, requires the fastest and lowest time. *After earning all 18 relics, the player can then face Nitros Oxide (again). For a list of times to beat for each relic, scroll down to the World Map and Race Tracks section. ;CTR Tokens *Token races are unlocked after beating the area boss. Tokens are obtained by finishing in 1st place in a token race, much like a trophy race. However this time the player must also collect the 3 letters 'C', 'T' and 'R' in addition. The letters are often hidden away or in hard to get to places or in places unfavourable for winning the race (or a combination of all three). There are a total of 20 Tokens to collect (4 Red, 4 Green, 4 Blue, 4 Yellow, 4 Purple). The Red, Green, Blue and Yellow Tokens are obtained by Token races; the Purple Tokens are awarded for beating the Crystal Bonus Rounds by collecting 20 Crystals within a certain time. NOTE: For the Token races; If the player does not collect all 3 letters, but comes in 1st place or if the player collects all 3 letters but '''does not come in 1st place, the token is not awarded. ;Gems *Gem Cups are unlocked after winning 4 CTR Tokens of the same colour. Their warp vortexes can be found in Gem Stone Valley. A Gem Cup, played in an arcade-style tournament of the 4 races the CTR Tokens were played on and race against Crash's friends except for the Purple Gem Cup the player races against the 4 bosses on their home tracks in the respective order. Winning a Gem unlocks a character, corresponding to the Gem Color: *Red unlocks Ripper Roo, *Green unlocks Papu Papu, *Blue unlocks Komodo Joe, *Yellow unlocks Pinstripe Potoroo, *Purple unlocks Fake Crash. '''NOTE: Penta Penguin is only unlockable by via cheat. Also it is possible to have a save with 102% completion, with cheating. This is where the player has successfully completed Adventure Mode, with all relics at least Gold (101%) and Platinum (102%) with hero and villain and finished the game. Time Trial Time Trials are a single player game where you race against the clock to get the best time. If you get a fast enough time, you will challenge N.Tropy's ghosts. You will know you have unlocked the right to race him when he says, "You think you're fast, eh? Well, let's see if you can beat my fastest time on this track!" Upon defeating all of his ghosts, he will state you have unlocked him as a playable racer. After you beat N.Tropy, you are able to challenge N. Oxide if you beat a new set of times. When you beat all of his ghosts, you will unlock the Naughty Dog scrapbook in the main menu. Arcade Allows the player to quickly race on a selection of tracks against a selection of opponents. Players can race on a single track or select 'CUP' in which players race over 4 tracks for the highest total score (which is 36). The for available cups in this mode are: Wumpa Cup, that is composed by: Crash Cove, Tiger Temple, Blizzard Bluff and Coco Park. Crystal Cup, that is composed by: Roo's Tubes, Dingo Canyon, Dragon Mines and Sewer Speedway. Nitro Cup, that is composed by: Mystery Caves, Papu's Pyramid, Cortex Castle and Tiny Arena. And Crash Cup, that is composed by: Polar Pass, N.Gin Labs, Hot Air Skyway and Slide Coliseum. 2 players can compete in this mode against 4 computer controlled opponents and the difficulty can be set to Easy, Medium or Hard. Vs Up to 4 players compete on a chosen track or across 4 tracks for points. There are no computer controlled racers on Vs. Some graphic details and textures are missing in Vs mode for example the mushrooms near the end in Roo's Tubes making it easier to take some shortcuts. Battle Up to 4 players compete in a 'battle arena' against each other, armed with the weapons found within the game. Players can compete in teams or have a 'free for all'. There are no computer controlled racers on Battle. Story Mode The colour mentioned in the track is the colour of the CTR token. The second parenthesis show objects required to unlock the track or zone. The tracks Slide Coliseum and Turbo Track are neutral because all characters have their own track, and both of these tracks have the same decoration. Slide Coliseum and Turbo Track are the only tracks that need to be unlocked through methods other than collecting trophies. N. Sanity Beach (Available from starting) *Crash Cove - Crash Bandicoot's Track (Red) (Available from start) *Roo's Tubes - Ripper Roo's Track (Green) (Available from start) *Mystery Caves - N Tropy's Track (Red) (1 Trophy) *Sewer Speedway - Fake Crash's Track (Blue) (3 Trophies) *Ripper Roo's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (4 Trophies) *Skull Rock - (Purple) (1 Key) Gem Stone Valley (Ripper Roo's Key) *Slide Coliseum - Dr. Nefarious Tropy's Track (10 Relics) *Turbo Track - Dr. Nefarious Tropy's Alternate Track (All Gems) *N. Oxide's Challenge - (Final Boss) (All Keys/All Relics) *Red Gem Cup - (All Red CTR Tokens) - Unlocks Ripper Roo *Green Gem Cup - (All Green CTR Tokens) - Unlocks Papu Papu *Blue Gem Cup - (All Blue CTR Tokens) - Unlocks Komodo Joe *Yellow Gem Cup - (All Yellow CTR Tokens) - Unlocks Pinstripe *Purple Gem Cup - Boss Cup (All Purple CTR Tokens) - Unlocks Fake Crash The Lost Ruins (Travel through Gem Stone Valley) *Coco Park - Coco Bandicoot's Track (Green) (Available from the start) *Tiger Temple - Pura's Track (Blue) (Available from the start) *Papu's Pyramid - Papu Papu's Track (Red) (6 Trophies) *Dingo Canyon - Dingodile's Track (Yellow) (7 Trophies) *Papu Papu's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (8 Trophies) *Rampage Ruins - (Purple) (2 Keys) Glacier Park (Papu Papu's Key) *Blizzard Bluff - Penta Penguin's Track (Red) (Available from the start) *Dragon Mines - Komodo Joe's Track (Blue) (9 Trophies) *Polar Pass - Polar's Track (Green) (10 Trophies) *Tiny Arena - Tiny Tiger's Track (Yellow) (11 Trophies) *Komodo Joe's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (12 Trophies) *Rocky Road - (Purple) (3 Keys) Citadel City (Komodo Joe's Key) *N. Gin Labs - Dr. N. Gin's Track (Blue) (Available from the start) *Cortex Castle (Track) - Dr. Neo Cortex's Track (Green) (Available from the start) *Hot Air Skyway- Pinstripe Potoroo's Track (Yellow) (14 Trophies) *Oxide Station - Nitros Oxide's Track (Yellow) (15 Trophies) *Pinstripe's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (16 Trophies) *Nitro Court - (Purple) (4 Keys) Gem Cups *Red Gem Cup is composed of: Crash Cove, Mystery Caves, Blizzard Bluff and Papu's Pyramid. *Green Gem Cup is composed of: Roo's Tubes, Coco Park, Polar Pass, and Cortex Castle. *Blue Gem Cup is composed of: Tiger Temple, Sewer Speedway, Dragon Mines and N. Gin Labs. *Yellow Gem Cup is composed of: Dingo Canyon, Tiny Arena, Hot Air Skyway and Oxide Station. *Purple Gem Cup is composed of: Roo's Tubes, Papu's Pyramid, Dragon Mines and Hot Air Skyway. Note:'''The rivals of this cup are the four bosses of the game without using powerups against you. Weapons '''Tracking Missiles: NORMAL: Fires a tracking missile locking onto the closest driver in front of you. If it hits, the enemy kart will tumble and crash. When you are being tracked by one, a cross-hair appears on the back of your kart as the missile hunts you down. You can avoid getting hit by waiting for it to get very close and then placing a TNT, nitro crate (can be picked up as a singular or in groups of three) or N. Brio's Beakers. JUICED UP: The missile moves faster and is more accurate. Bowling Bombs NORMAL: Roll these bombs at karts in front of or behind of you to make them tumble and crash. They only roll straight ahead or straight back so aim carefully before release. You can explode the bomb before it hits something else by clicking 'O'. (Can be picked up as a singular or in groups of three). JUICED UP: The bomb has a bigger blast radius, which is useful for sending up to three or more players flying. Power Shields: NORMAL: The green shield protects the player from being hit by a weapon for a few seconds one activated. The shield will disappear after a few seconds. The player can fire the shield like a bomb at another player. When the player gets another shield when they already have the shield pressing the circle button again will make the shield wear off. Pressing it again will use the other shield. JUICED UP: The shield is now blue and does not fade out, but lasts forever until hit by a weapon or fired like a bomb at another player. Explosive Crates: NORMAL: Place the crate onto the track and if a player runs onto it, the box lands on their head. After a three seconds countdown the crate will explode causing the player to tumble and crash. The player can hop enough times to get the crate off before the TNT explodes. JUICED UP: Instead of a TNT, the crate is now a NITRO and will explode on impact if another player drives into it. N. Brio's Beakers NORMAL (GREEN): Drop one out at the back of your kart (By clicking 'O'), or fire one into the distance (by pressing the forward button while clicking 'O'). the kart that hits it (including you) will spin out of control and crash. JUICED UP (RED): Now the beaker is a poison. After a player hits it and spins out of control, a black storm cloud will appear over their head and the player will now drive slower, plus your currently held weapon will take a change. NOTE: If too many explosive crates or beakers are present on the track, earlier ones will begin to explode. N. Tropy's Clock NORMAL: Usage of the clock will make other racers spin-off and much slower. JUICED UP: Its effect lasts longer. Turbo extra NORMAL: You can use a turbo for few seconds, is the faster turbo that you can get in the game, and you can go near of a rival and jump on the rival, flattening them. JUICED UP: Is longer and a little faster. Warp Orb NORMAL: A giant blue orb targets all racers on the center of the track. It will always target the racer in first place. The Orb will not hit you if you are using an Aku Aku/Uka Uka or if you are using a shield. JUICED UP: No physical change, however, it now targets all racers on the track in front of you. Again, if you're using an Aku Aku/Uka Uka or a shield, it will not harm you. Aku-Aku/Uka-Uka NORMAL: You now have invincibility. Your cart will also travel faster for the duration of its use, and you will not lose any wumpa fruit if you fall You can also knock other racers and make them tumble and crash! JUICED UP: Lasts a little bit longer and you move faster. Characters and Their Kart Stats *Note that the alignments of the characters that are protected by Aku Aku are considered to be good and the alignments of the ones that are protected by Uka Uka are considered to be evil. Quotes Crash *''"Whoa!"'' *''"Yippee!"'' *''"Yohoooo!"'' *''"Wowie!"'' *''"YaHaa!"'' *''"Aweeeeee!"'' *''"Waaaa!"'' *''"Hehehe!"'' *''"Haha!"'' *''"Ha!"'' Coco *''"Bandicoot power!"'' (When passing another racer) *''"Pass it on!"'' (When using an item) *''"Ow!"'' (When hit) *''"Hey!"'' (When hit) *''"Not good!"'' (When hit) *''"Eh, heh ha ha!"'' (When dropping an item) *''"Coming through!"'' (When passing another racer) *''"Em, hmhmhmhmhm!"'' (When dropping an item) *''"Yihaaa!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Let's go!" (When catching big air)'' *''"Weeeee!"'' (When jumping from a high point) *"Whooooooaaaahh!"(When spinning out of control) Dr. Neo Cortex *''"Yes!"'' *''"The trophy's mine!"'' *''"Outta my way!" (when passing another racer)'' *''"Take that!" (when colliding with another racer)'' *''"Oh, my!" (when hit)'' *''"Yee-haw!"'' *''"Leap!"'' *''"D'oh!" (when hit)'' *''"Ouch!" (when hit)'' *''"Aaaah!"'' *''"Hmhmhmh!"'' *''"Ooh... My head..."'' *''"Whoo-oo-oops!"'' *''"Ha-ha!"'' *''"No way."'' *''"Heeheeheeheehmm."'' N. Gin *''"Oww!!" (when hit)'' *''"Why, you!"'' *''"Eh, hee, hee! Parkit?"'' *''"Eh, heh! Too Bad."'' *''"Heh heh heh! One for the road!"'' *''"Eh, heh! Try again!"'' *''"Yahoo!"'' *''"This one's mine!"'' *''"Yay!"'' *''"Eh, hehehe!"'' *''"Ohh!"'' *''"Yes!"'' *''"Eh, hah hah huh he he!"'' Tiny *''"Tiny squash puny karts!" (when colliding with another racer)'' *''"Tiny win!"'' *''"Here comes Tiny!" (when passing another racer)'' *''"Noooo!" (when hit)'' *''"Argh!" (when hit)'' *''"Tiny squish puny kart!"'' *''"(laughs)"'' Dingodile *''"Move over, mate." (when colliding with another racer)'' *''"*Growls*" (when hit)'' *''"Go, baby, go!"'' *''"Oh, bother."'' *''"Nyahhh!" (when hit)'' *''"Goodbye!"'' *''"Here's a doozy!"'' *''"Eh-hehehehe-haaa!"'' *''"Eh-hehehe-heee!"'' *"Whooah BABY!" (When catching big air) *"Ooohhhhhhh..." (When spinning out) Polar *'Polar:' *bark *'Polar:' Grrr! *'Polar: '(laughter) *'Polar:' Whaweee! Pura *'Pura:' *Meow* *'Pura:' Meowee! *'Pura:' Wee! Ripper Roo *'Ripper Roo:' *insane laughter* *'Ripper Roo:' Blah! *'Ripper Roo: '(hissing) *'Ripper Roo: '*barks* Papu Papu *'Papu Papu:' Too bad! *'Papu Papu:' Bunga! *'Papu Papu:' Ooohh! *'Papu Papu:' Got a booboo. *'Papu Papu' Hehehehehe! *'Papu Papu':Bey! *'Papu Papu':Big Bump! Komodo Joe *'Komodo Joe:' Sssucker! *'Komodo Joe:' Sssuccesss! *'Komodo Joe:' Look out! *'Komodo Joe:' Ugh, ssstop that! *'Komodo Joe:' Ow! *'Komodo Joe:' Ssso sssorry. *'Komodo Joe:' Too bad! *'Komodo Joe:' Aaagh! *'Komodo Joe:' Ssslow down! *'Komodo Joe: '''Yes! Pinstripe *'Pinstripe:' Have some of this! *'Pinstripe:' Yes! *'Pinstripe:' Ohh yes! *'Pinstripe:' Watch your back! *'Pinstripe:' Yeah, right! *'Pinstripe: Say goodnight! *'''Pinstripe: (laughter) *'Pinstripe:' Oooh! *'Pinstripe:' Over the top! *'Pinstripe:' Ow! *'Pinstripe:' YA MON! Fake Crash *'Fake Crash:' Waaahooo! *'Fake Crash:' Noo-oh! *'Fake Crash:' (laughter) *'Fake Crash: '(grunt) *'Fake Crash': Wowwweeeee!!! Penta Penguin *'Penta Penguin:' *quark* *'Penta Penguin:' *speech* *'Penta Penguin:' *quark laughter* *'Penta Penguin:' **Penguin Yay 1** (Unfinished version of NTSC) *'Penta Penguin:' **Penguin Yay 2** (Unfinished version of NTSC) Dr. N. Tropy *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Yes! *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Blimey! *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Nothing good. *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Bad timing. *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Watch more luck. *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Take this *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Like clockwork! *'Dr Nefarious Tropy: '''Uh-oh! *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' *grunts* Nitros Oxide *'Nitros Oxide:' You'll never best me! *'Nitros Oxide:' Try again! *'Nitros Oxide:' Here's a little surprise! *'Nitros Oxide:' You're no match for me! *'Nitros Oxide: You're slower than a boat, you human scagwart! *'''Nitros Oxide: My trunk! *'Nitros' Oxide: Aaarrrrrrgh!!! Character Icons Crash icon.png|Crash|link=Crash Bandicoot(character) Coco.png|Coco|link=Coco Bandicoot Polar.png|Polar|link=Polar Pura.png|Pura|link=Pura Cortex.png|Neo Cortex|link=Doctor Neo Cortex N. Gin.png|N. Gin|link=Doctor N. Gin Tiny icon.png|Tiny|link=Tiny Tiger Dingodile icon.png|Dingodile|link=Dingodile Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo|link=Ripper Roo Papu Papu.png|Papu|link=Papu Papu Komodo Joe.png|Komodo Joe|link=Komodo Bros. Pinstripe.png|Pinstripe|link=Pinstripe Potoroo Fake Crash.png|Fake Crash|link=Fake Crash Penta Penguin.png|Penta Penguin|link=Penta Penguin N. Tropy.png|N. Tropy|link=Doctor Nefarious Tropy Oxide.png|Oxide|link=Nitrous Oxide Weapon Icons Warp.png|Warp Orb Uka Uka Item.png|Uka Uka Torpedo.png|Missile TNT Item.png|TNT Crate Time Trial Clock.png|N. Tropy's Clock Shield.png|Green Power Shield Red Potion.png|Red Beaker Potion.png|Green Beaker Nitro.png|Nitro Crate Invisibility.png|Invisibility Engine.png|Engine Boost Cannonball.png|Bowling Bomb Boost.png|Turbo Blue Shield.png|Blue Power Shield Aku Aku Item.png|Aku Aku 3 Torpedo.png|Missile x3 3 Cannonball.png|Bowling Bomb x3 2 Torpedos.png|Missile x2 Cannon Ball.png|Bowling Bomb x2 Gallery SCUS 944.26 23062013 155108 0225.png|times show up when won the race SCUS 944.26 23062013 154742 0886.png|When came first you win a trophy SCUS 944.26 23062013 161628 0496.png|Ripper Roo the first boss SCUS 944.26 23062013 154507 0816.png|Starting the race SCUS_944.26_23062013_154507_0816.png|Starting the race SCUS_944.26_23062013_161628_0496.png|The first boss! SCUS_944.26_23062013_154742_0886.png|When came first in a race SCUS_944.26_23062013_155108_0225.png|When won the race you time comes up All the CTR chararacter Icons.PNG|All the character Icons Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Naughty Dog Games Category:Sony Playstation Games